


The King's Entertainment

by Doctor_Happy



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Breasts, Breeding, F/F, F/M, Foxes, Furry, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Pregnancy, Rimming, Sex, Strap-Ons, Stripping, Vaginal Sex, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Happy/pseuds/Doctor_Happy
Kudos: 5





	The King's Entertainment

The time is now dark. Everything is set for Nikolai the red fox - his luxurious armchair at the scene and his two lovely big cat ladies by his side who are both pregnant with his offspring. One a lioness, the other a tigress. Both pantherines only wearing pink bra and panties and both holding high quality video cameras pressed the record button. As for Nikolai, the only remains in his white pair of briefs. 

"Let's start the show" said the fox seated down on his armchair putting out the cigar on a small ashtray. Both the lioness and the tigress ready'd the video cameras. Two women walked up; one a raccoon, the other a skunk. Both stopped in front of Nikolai and his big cat ladies and like the big cats, they were also wearing only a bra and panties. Both the raccoon and skunk lady have a nice fruit pair curved feminine bodies that every man would want that kind of lady with them on their king sized bed.

The skunk, named Jayline, started off by unclipping the lace behind herself letting the piece of clothing drop down to where her lovely bountiful cantalope melon size breasts were shown to all in the room. Nikolai smirked and gave his lips a slow lick, the tigress nodded with approval satisfaction.  
The raccoon, named Jinnie, stepped behind Jayline with both her paws groping the skunk's breasts giving the pair a nice slow relaxing massage motioning her palms around the whole area. Soft pillow like moan came out of Jayline's voice, she turned her head and both her and Jinnie shared their lips pressing them together making sounds of lip smacking and smooching and soft cute moans. Then the raccoon trailed her kisses to the skunk's neck, both her hands pinched Jayline's panties where they are now pulled down slowly to her feet.

All was so good that the fox had to do something with that tent formed in his briefs so of course he slipped his hand in and began simulating himself while enjoying the show of the two ladies.

Jayline and Jinnie turned and faced each other with their hands sliding one another's soft tongue-attracting artistic body. Both ladies repeatedly kissing for Nikolai to see and to satisfy, both their soft busty breasts squishing against each other - nipples bopping the other's nipples like a childish sword fight. Jinnie slid her palm down to Jayline's lady area between her legs and inserted the tip of both her main and middle finger through the skunk's labia making her shoulders squirm and herself to gasp but only soft. 

Nikolai eventually brought his rock hard vulpine penis out from the underwear wear he would wank at it out in their view. But that didn't stop the raccoon and skunk from their sexy lustful performance nor the two big cat ladies from recording. 

The raccoon lady brought her snout down between the skunk's balloons where Jinnie began sniffing, licking and kissing all while continuously rubbing the palm of her hand around against the surface of Jayline's lady part.  
Jayline reached both her arms out playing around with the clip of the raccoon's bra, unclipped letting it fall off her chest. But the raccoon kept her snout sunken between Jayline's tits, but then she pulled out, and pressed her mouth against the skunk's left nipple moving her tongue in a sprawl on the nipple. The skunk could feel the shivers of pleasure race from her wrists to her shoulder blades and to get knees. She closed both her eyelids placing one hand on Jinnie's back head rubbing as she was now covering the Skunk's nipple with her mouth constantly licking and soon sucking while still licking making the skunk's moan grow more clear. But Jinnie pulled herself out planting a final kiss on Jayline's lips which she kissed back. 

An object was tossed to the ground between both ladies, they both looked down and see it is a purple rubber cock toy with a black harness connected to the back of the toy.

The fox fixed his craving eyes on the raccoon lady,   
"I want you to use that on her" he pointed to the skunk.  
Jinnie smiled picking up the strapon slipping it around her waist. Jayline turned around and dropped to her hands and knees - her upper torso pressed down on the floor, breasts squished against the cold tiles, her naked round booty up in the air for Jinnie to begin. But before the Raccoon could begin she found her eyes lost in the glorious view of Jayline's ass that Jinnie couldn't help but to drop to her knees with both her hands planted on Jayline's soft smooth buttocks with her tongue hanging out of her mouth which she uses to plant on the skunk's clitoral hood where she went on dragging her tastebuds upwards on the minora to her labia and to her anus. 

Jayline gasped at first from Jinnie's tongue not expecting any foreplay but along the lick she found herself moaning and quivering. Neither Nikolai was expecting foreplay, still high level of loveliness that he let Jinnie proceed on with her tongue-play.   
It was a slow savoring lick the raccoon performed on her anus making the skunk's toes curl and her tail to bristle.

One kiss planted on Jayline's right buttock, another kiss on her left, second kiss back on the right and vice versa on the left. Before Jayline knew, Jinnie made contact with the skunk's anus again with her mouth giving a slow passionate kiss. And after, the raccoon flatten her tongue on Jayline's woman slit again sliding the wet rows of tastebuds upwards to her anus like before only this time much slower, Jayline's sex state being tickled and rubbed by the raccoon.  
Yet another kiss on the skunk's bootycheek and just after, Jinnie rest her tongue on Jayline's right buttock traveling her tongue across down her cleft, and up to her left buttock. And back over to her right buttock, and left again leaving a nice sleaky zigzag trail of saliva on Jayline's soft bountiful booty with a few kiss marks.  
Such a delightful groom, better than when Jayline had a 12 minute luxurious ass massage just three days ago. But out of nowhere Jayline felt a sharp bite spreading a shockwave flinch to her body and her eyes widening. She turned her head and saw that Jinnie has her mouth over the skunk's right bootycheek biting and gnawing like a wild animal, luckily no skin was punctured. The raccoon grabbed a hold of the skunk's buttock, pulling back slowly drawing her teeth on the skunk's skin, pulling a small amount of skin of her butt all that made the skunk's body quake and biting down her own lip with all the hot burning tension by the teasing foreplay.

Jinnie shifted her sexual attention. She grasped down upon Jayline's hips, preparing herself, positioning her hips, and aiming.  
Jinnie brought her hips forward and pressed the tip of the purple toy cock on jayline's folds and using her force and strength jinnie slapped her hips onto jayline's butt pushing the dildo inside the skunk's lady-tunnel causing her muscles to react and lock and a wave of wince to go off.

"OH FUCK!" Jayline shouted and left deep claw marks on the floor.   
Nikolai unexpectedly felt a great sensitive tingle in his solid canid penis before a string of hot white sticky bodily fluid shot out in the air above and landed around his cock. He found himself huffing, body on fire and laying dead on the chair. However his cock didn't flaccid down.

Jinnie began moving her hips back and forth pushing the dildo in and having it slide out of Jayline's womanhood, and in and out doing so repeatedly performing a good old intercourse on the sexy skunk lady who found herself howling moans out her vocals and softly making humm noises when her mouth closed. 

Still watching the girls and their next step, the fox ordered the lioness for an 'automatic' simulation which she does wrapping her hand on Nik's burning wood and moving her palm and fingers up and down against the length of his penis while keeping the video camera focused on the girls fun with one hand.

While thrusting her hips against the rear end, the raccoon smoothened her hands flat on the moaning skunk from her wide hips to her bouncing bosoms where Jinnie grab hold of the soft busty pair and began slapping her hips against the skunk's ass more harder making clap noises from the impact.  
Both babe's moan grew more and more filling the room, both babe's teeth being showing off holding down tightly. Jinnie crashing her hips harder and harder onto Jayline's bouncing asscheeks and right at that final hard blowing thrust both babes reached climaxes of their own and right when the fox hit his second climax spewing another load in the air falling to the lioness's hand and to his thighs creating a hot puddle of cum on his lap. The pregnant lioness happily licking the sticky warm cum off her hand

"Bravo, bravo!" The fox cheered with a small clap. The raccoon rested ontop of the skunk who is rested on the ground.

"We've recorded everything" stated the pregnant tigress.  
"Excellent" the fox responded.

"I'll see you two in my quarters in eight hours" said Nikolai. 

Eight hours later in the private quarters. The curtains wide open with the view of the bright rising sun over the tropical beach. Both the skunk and the raccoon are laid on Nikolai's king-sized with Nikolai himself aggresively thrusting his throbbing firey weapon in and out the Jinnie's womanhood slit clapping down her fine firm rump with herself moaning out lightly clawing on the sheets without tearing or ripping. Around the final three thrusts, the fox unleashed his spicy cum inside the vagina of the raccoon where she howled with pleasure.  
Next he shifted his focus on the skunk ready with her pose. Pulling his still erected cock out of the raccoon covered in her lady fluids and his own semen, Nikolai held down on the skunk's waist giving a firm thrust to her ass slipping his cock inside her womanhood causing Jayline to gasp deeply before the fox began with his thrusts on her booty.  
He huffed, he puffed, he panted, grunted and moaned and then another batch of cum came shooting out and into Jayline's vagina which only took two minutes for Nikolai to hit another climax.

Three days later -- both ladies tested themself for pregnancy and the results are positive. 

A day later -- All four pregnant women; the lioness, tigress, raccoon and skunk on the soft king-sized bed with the fox cuddling him and resting.  
A cigar sounds great, but Nikolai wouldn't want to damage any women's pregnancy.

The End.


End file.
